Coccinelles
by NoemieMendez
Summary: Mu ne supporte pas le Cancer et celui-ci veut arranger ça avec un cadeau très spécial.


**Coccinelles**

Un petit insecte de couleur rouge parsemé de petites tâches noires alla se poser sur le doigt du petit garçon qui l'observait avec attention. Il était resté immobile, tentant de faire s'approcher l'une des coccinelles du champ assez près pour pouvoir la toucher. Il était si absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait même pas osé écarter la mèche de cheveux violet qui lui tombait sur le visage, craignant que ça puisse être suffisant pour effrayer la bestiole. Il resta assis, le dos droit et la main devant son visage, une position qui commençait à l'incommoder, mais il continua d'attendre alors que la petite tâche rouge glissait lentement sur son doigt. Les chatouilles qu'elle lui procurait le fit sourire et dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Le petit animal secoua ses ailes et s'échappa, voletant pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

Le petit fit une moue de désapprobation en le voyant s'envoler et baissa la main, se relaxant un peu. Il étira les bras, douloureux par la posture qu'il s'était obligé à prendre, et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec interrogation, apparu le visage de l'un de ses compagnons, avec ses cheveux bleus indisciplinés et ses pénétrant yeux froids comme la glace.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fout ? » Demanda-t-il raffermissant sa prise sur le ballon qu'il portait sous le bras.

Ma n'aimait pas ce garçon qui semblait être le rebelle du Sanctuaire, son mouton noir. Et maintenant il le regardait, sourcils froncés, attendant la réponse qui restait coincé dans la gorge de celui aux cheveux lilas.

- « Rien. » Répondit-il dans l'espoir qu'il le laisse tranquille.

- « Eh bien, toi tu sais t'amuser ! » Dit moqueur l'autre en s'éloignant.

- « Ben oui, monsieur Deathmask, je sais m'amuser. » Susurra Mu alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre et laissait sortir la petite coccinelle qui était entré dans son temple.

- « T'as vraiment un problème avec ces bestioles. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Mu, la voix dure, se tournant vers l'italien qui était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- « Rien, mais je ne peux pas aller à mon temple sans passer par le tien. »

- « Bah la sortie n'est pas ici. » Réplica brusquement Mu retournant s'occuper des ses affaires, ignorant complètement le Cancer qui s'en fut, remuant la tête et faisant claquer sa langue avec dégout.

Mu ne supportait pas Deathmask et ne se fatiguait pas à le cacher. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un comme lui puisse être digne de porter une armure d'or. Il était la seule personne qui pouvait faire sortir de ses gonds le toujours tranquille Mu. Il expira et continua à réviser les feuilles sur sa table. Il passa plusieurs feuilles, ne pouvant se concentrer sur se qu'il faisait, la voix du chevalier du Cancer faisant éco dans sa tête. De quel droit se promenait-il dans le temple du Bélier comme Paul dans sa maison ? Il fini par abandonner ce qu'il faisait, convaincu de ne plus rien arriver à faire de la journée.

Il faisait plus chaud que dans un sauna, il décida donc de prendre une douche qui le calmerait les idées. Il se glissa dessous le jet d'eau et se secoua comme un chien mouillé sous la pluie, se relaxant avec l'eau tiède qui glissait sur sa peau. Après seulement quelques minutes, il avait déjà oublié Deathmask et ses blagues. Il ferma le robinet et sortit de la salle de bain, se séchant avec un linge qu'il laissa dans un coin pendant qu'il sortait des vêtements de rechange. À peine avait-il eu le temps de les poser sur le lit que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et celui aux cheveux bleus apparu sur le seuil.

- « Eh Bélier ! De la part de… » Il s'interrompit à la vue de Mu, debout au milieu de la chambre et entièrement nu.

Il observa, comme un rapace l'aurait fait, cette belle anatomie de marbre avec un sourire malicieux qui fit rougir Mu à cause de l'osé de son regard et la violence de la situation. Avant que le Bélier ne soit capable de réagir, Deathmask s'approcha de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- "Se io non avessi fretta, quel bello deretano sarebbe tutto mio che hai*". Dit-il d'une voix sourde. En fait, Shion veut te voir. Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une fessée avant de partir en sifflant.

_(« *Si je n'étais pas pressé, ce beau derrière que tu as serait tout à moi. »)_

Mu resta au milieu de sa chambre, ses habits toujours en mains, repensant à l'interruption du Cancer et à ses paroles, mais, comme son italien laissait beaucoup à désirer, se rendit immédiatement. Il s'habilla et alla à la rencontre de son maître, bien qu'il fût incapable de lui prêter attention. La peau le brûlait encore là où le Cancer l'avait touché et pas exactement à cause de la douleur. Contre ses fesses pour être exacte. Il prit congé de son maître sans fait attention à qu'il lui avait dit, plus concentré à déchiffrer l'intention de Deathmask que de se rappeler les paroles de Shion.

De retour à son temple il se mit à tout ranger, bien qui soit en ordre, pour tenter de faire sortir de son esprit le pénétrant regard de son compagnon. Inutile. La seule chose en quoi il pouvait penser était ces yeux bleus et ce sourire ironique, s'insultant mentalement pour ça. Le Cancer était cruel, malveillant, il n'était pas le genre de personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance… Pas vrai ? Il se secoua la tête, éloignant ces idées de son esprit, mettant une plie de revues sur la table.

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine et faillit rentrer dans Deathmask, qui portait un terrarium dans les bras. Il était sur le point de lui hurler de dégager de son temple, mais sa présence ici avec cette chose piqua dans sa curiosité.

- « Que fais-tu ici avec ça ? » Demanda-t-il peu aimable.

- « Du tourisme. » Répondit l'autre, sarcastique, raffermissant sa prise. « C'est un cadeau pour toi. »

- « Et pourquoi je voudrai d'un terrarium vide ? » Demande Mu, croisant les bras. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui et n'était pas disposé à se faire avoir aussi facilement.

- « Qui a dit qu'il était vide ? »

Il posa la boite sur la table et se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur, donnant des petits coups avec un doigt sur le cristal. Mu l'imita, se demandant s'il ne le prenait pas pour un con, mais quand il regarda à l'intérieur, il vit de petits insectes voletant autour des feuilles d'une branche. Le Bélier écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Le terrarium était plein de coccinelles. Pourquoi il lui amenait ces bestioles ?

- « J'ai passé toute la matinée à les chercher, mais je les ai finalement trouvé. »

Mu le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou et réussissait pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait tous ça. Apparemment, le Cancer réservait encore bien des surprises. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma sans rien dire. Il ne trouvait aucun mot pour définir la situation autre que "surréaliste".

- « Tu ne vas dire ? » Demanda celui aux cheveux bleus le regardant discrètement. « Avec tous les efforts que j'ai fait ? » Il imita il accent contrit qui arracha, à contrecœur, un rire au Bélier.

- « C'est que c'est… c'est… » Il chercha la façon d'exprimer ses pensées, plutôt confuses, vis-à-vis du cadeau qu'il lui avait offert. « T'es complètement cinglé ! » Explosa-t-il enfin, sa colère disparue comme par magie.

Deathmask ne dit rien, acceptant cette définition comme juste et un peu faible à son goût. Avec un caractère comme le sien, c'était le plus gentil qu'on puisse lui dire. Il le savait et l'admettait, bien qu'il ne fasse pas grand chose pour changer l'impression qu'il donnait. En fait, il se foutait totalement de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, la majorité n'osait rien lui dire et le peu qui le faisait recevait un grognement en retour, leurs retirant l'envie de répéter ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Il était comme ça avec tout le monde, pour bien et pour mal… normalement pour mal. Il ne se permettait même pas une exception avec Mu, alors qu'il l'aimait.

Longtemps, il s'était obligé à s'éloigner du Bélier, à rester ferme face aux sentiments qui naissaient en lui. Ce n'était pas facile, même pour quelqu'un comme lui. De nombreuse fois, il avait été sur le point de rompre son silence et se confesser au Bélier, mais il s'était toujours tut. Il avait peur qu'il le rejette comme un lépreux et, de toute façon, il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui pouvait le rendre heureux et ça lui faisait bien plus mal que ce qu'il était disposé à reconnaître.

Mu le regarda discrètement, essayant de deviner ses intentions avec ce cadeau si hors-norme. Pour lui, Deathmask avait toujours été quelqu'un avec qui il ne servait à rien d'être aimable parce qu'il ne le rendrait pas. Et pourtant, il était là, dans son temple et avec cette chose devant. Il devrait peut-être lui demander pourquoi. Pourquoi il était là, pourquoi avec un terrarium plein d'insectes… pourquoi lui.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand celle du crabe vint s'y coller et qu'une main lui prit avec douceur le menton. Au début, il ne sut pas comment réagir, avec ces lèvres chaudes et douces s'ouvrant le passage entre les siennes. Il se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être possible que Deathmask soit entrain de l'embrasser, mais la chaleur qui se répandait à travers son corps lui indiquait le contraire. Ça et la langue qui, joueuse, cherchait la sienne tandis que la main du menton se glissa jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'approcher un peu plus.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le Bélier découvrit des yeux qui avaient perdu leur habituelle fierté, si plein d'une douceur inhabituelle chez leur possesseur, qui étouffèrent toute protestation pour ce baisé volé, et à peine put-il susurrer ces quelques mots :

- « Pourquoi ? »

Un doigt se glissa depuis son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il parcouru lentement. Death le regardait sans répondre, concentré sur le trajet humide de sa phalange, anxieux de pouvoir goûter, à nouveau, leur goût. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Une impulsion contenue trop longtemps ? Peut-être. La seule chose dont il était conscient était que, tout à coup, il avait envoyé toutes ses peurs au Diable pour l'embrasser. Ce qu'il mourait d'envie de répéter.

- « Tu n'as pas aimé ? » Demanda-t-il, éludant la question du Bélier qui continuait de la regarder, impatient.

Mu voulait nier, juste pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de reconnaître qu'il avait raison, mais les mots restaient coincé, lutant désespérément pour ne pas lâcher un "oui". Le Cancer le regardait, amusé par son offuscation, si impropre de lui, si attirante.

- « Il te suffit de dire que non et j'arrête. » Dit-il attaquant à nouveau ses lèvres, légèrement rougies.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, en ce moment le plus jeune n'était pas capable de dire ne serai-ce qu'un seul mot, trop concentré à apprendre par cœur la bouche de l'italien, qui caressait lentement son dos. Il s'obligea à se séparer de lui, à garder la tête froide et analyser avec attention la situation. Et c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça sans qu'il l'embrasse. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de se calmer assez pour dire ce qu'il voulait, qui était… lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Deathmask attendait expectant. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour fanfaronner, il opta donc de garder silence. Il s'assit par terre et se limita à attendre. Tôt ou tard Mu finirait par dire quelque chose ou par le jeter à coups de pieds de son temple. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas est que le Bélier se précipite à l'embrasser avec tant d'impétuosité qu'il le fit tomber.

- « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » Susurra contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit, le harcelant comme un rapace, insatiable.

Le crabe ne se fatigua pas à lui faire remarquer sa surprise, c'était ce qu'il voulait et si Mu était disposé à le lui offrir, alors il se comporterait comme le bon garçon qu'il n'avait jamais été.

- « Attention avec la table. » Protesta-t-il lorsque la jambe du Bélier frappa le pied de la table-basse sur le point de se renverser avec le terrarium et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus.

- « Tais-toi une bonne fois pour toute. » Demanda l'autre d'une voix rauque.

Il obéit sans plus, pensant qu'il y avait beaucoup de façons très divertissantes de se taire. Il passa une main sous la chemise du plus jeune, glissant avec douceur les doigts sur cette peau ferme et lisse, sentant comme elle se tendait à son passage. Il décida de se défaire de encombrante chemise, défaisant les boutons un à un, avec beaucoup de calme, s'attendant à recevoir une quelconque protestation, mais la seule réponse fut un gémissement étouffé contre son cou. Il retira le vêtement et le jeta au loin, sans aucune considération et s'assoir le Bélier sur ses cuisses, étouffant son reproche d'un baisé.

Il allait commencer à déboutonné sa propre chemise, quand Mu lui éloigna les mains et le fit lui-même, plantant son regard lascif dans ses perçants yeux bleus. L'italien lui renvoya le regard et le soutint avec fermeté pour le lever pendant qu'il se levait. Il le laissa sur le sofa et fondit sur lui pour reprendre le baiser. Ses mains parcouraient résolument les jambes de Mu, luttant contre l'envie de se défaire du reste de leurs vêtements.

Une main impudique s'enfila dans le pantalon du Bélier, qui retint son souffle en sentant les caresses qui menaçaient de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Plus encore quand Deathmask saisit son pantalon et le baissa avec son sous-vêtement. Le Cancer resta à l'observer un moment, ne pouvant croire qu'il allait réaliser sa fanfaronnade de faire sien le Bélier.

Les bras de Mu s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, l'approchant avec urgence. Le plus âgé sourit et accepta heureux les lèvres qui s'ouvraient pour lui, les attrapant dans un baiser passionné tandis que mains et jambes laissaient le gardien du quatrième temple dans les mêmes conditions que celui du Bélier. La taille de Deathmask fut vite entourée par les jambes du plus jeune, qui ne supportait plus le frottement du dur membre du crabe contre la sienne. Il se mourait pour le lui dire, mais les mots ne réussissaient pas à sortir de sa gorge, qui ne semblait plus capable de laisser sortir autre chose que cette gamme de soupirs et de gémissements.

Le plus âgé n'eut pas beaucoup de difficulté à deviner ce qui passait à l'esprit de son, maintenant, amant, ou peut-être seulement suivait-il ses propres impulsions, stimulé par les sensations qui l'envahissaient à chaque baiser sur cette peau blanche, à chaque caresse sur ces fermes cuisses, à chaque soupir qu'il déchainait. Avec une dernière caresse pour ce ventre si bien travaillé, il le pénétra résolument. Au moment où il sentit l'invasion, un petit gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Mu qui s'accrocha avec force au crabe, au point de planter ses ongles dans son dos bronzé.

Le souffle de Death frappait le cou du Bélier, lui donnant la chair-de-poule. La sueur glissait sur leur corps, résolue à les coller encore plus. L'italien plongeait rythmiquement dans l'atlante, lui coupant la respiration à chaque coup de boutoir, pendant qu'il accompagnait ses mouvements au rythme effréné. Pour Mu il n'y avait pas de doute possible : s'il existait un Paradis, il était dans ces forts bras bronzés. Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il attint l'orgasme entre ses doigts espiègles, suivi de la tiède semence de Deathmask dans son intérieur.

Il se réveilla avec la sensation vaguement confuse de ne pas savoir où il était, enlacé à un corps chaud qui le déconcerta jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère enfin des derniers restes de sommeil et se rappelle où il était : dans le temple de Mu, concrètement dans son lit. Un instant il pensa à la possibilité de se lever et de rentrer chez lui avant que le Bélier ne s'en rende compte, mais être là, dans ses bras, était trop agréable. Il écarta la longue chevelure violette et lui donna un baiser dans le cou. Le Bélier bougea et laissa échapper un doux gémissement, mais continua à dormir. Ou du moins c'est ce que croyait Deathmask.

En réalité, Mu était réveillé depuis un bon moment, souriant intérieurement, il était trop bien comme ça pour vouloir changer de position. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses lèvres contre son cou et ne puisse éviter de gémir tout bas. Il se mordit les lèvres, pensant qu'il avait découvert sa petite supercherie, et finalement se retourna pour correspondre à son baiser avec un autre tout aussi passionné et sincère. Ils se séparèrent quand quelque chose vint se poser sur le nez du crabe, qui loucha essayant de savoir ce que c'était, alors que Mu éclata de rire.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Demanda-il sans cesser de surveiller aussi bien que possible ce qui était sur son nez, quoi que ce soit.

- « C'est une coccinelle. » Répondit Mu alors qu'il éloignait l'insecte et séchait ses larmes avec un doigt.

-« Et pourquoi ils viennent vers moi ? » Demanda-t-il en agitant la main pour éviter qu'il ne s'approche à nouveau de lui.

- « Parce que, tout au fonds, tu es un véritable enchantement. » Répondit Mu en se jetant à son cou, le forçant à se recoucher.

Le Cancer entoura de ses bras et le laissa faire. Lui leur ne faisait que commencer.

FIN


End file.
